


summer

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: summer(n.)  the season between spring and autumn





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12964677#cmt12964677)

Summer is rain, endless rains. There’s the memory of lips against his, the dripping of water outside their tiny world, Akashi's smile. It is quiet laughter and long hours of shogi, study sessions and brief sun showers. _Kitsune weddings_ , Akashi tells him. He smiles like he knows a secret that Midorima is not beholden too, but he always smiles like that, something Midorima does not pretend to understand.

Summer is falling in love, a flash of red in the corner of his eyes, festivals and fireworks, longing in his chest. It is a strange sensation that lingers, difficult to forget and even more difficult to confess. Akashi's laughter is quiet and rare, but Midorima holds it to his heart like a secret, like something precious.

Summer is basketball practice, persistence and determination, and the sound of Kise and Aomine's squabbling. Midorima wonders if they will ever learn to behave better than rambunctious five year olds, but he also sees Akashi's amused exasperation at their antics, Momoi's fond smile, Kuroko’s quiet resignation. He thinks that this too, might be something to keep, to remember. Murasakibara offers him a snack and he accepts, and maybe summer is about giving and taking in parts, and learning to be gracious.

Summer is a heatwave, asphalt baked to scorching under his feet, his sister's laughter, watermelon seeds and pleas to be taken swimming. It is teaching her to play the piano, Akashi's presence at the peripheral. His mother watches with a smile, and goes to make them more tea. It is words written carefully in neat precise script, of things he doesn't know how to say, of feelings he hasn't quite made sense of yet.

Summer is wishing, and hoping. He makes a wish for them, for healing, for growing. He has done his best to prepare, but the gods too are fickle and he can only hope that his prayers are granted. It is memories of summers past, of reaching up to hang his wishes on branches, of wishing for something else, of victory and good results, and unspoken hope for reconciliations.

Summer is learning to understand, a careful process negotiated in idle hours, in late night texts and long talks about nothing. There are many ways to learn a person, and Midorima is barely scratching the surface of it. Akashi is more than he appears, insecurities and vulnerabilities hidden under confidence and a drive for excellence, a determination to excel in everything. It is also a slow maturing, of learning to take loss in stride and learning from it.

Summer is everything winter is not. It is action and passion, moving onwards, one step at a time. It is a rebuilding, a prayer, a hope for the future. It is love, slow and steady and patient, waiting for reciprocation.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. <:
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
